The High School Mission
by MissMinoque999
Summary: Zach and Cammie go to normal school on their very first mission
1. Chapter 1

**Cammie POV**

Our fingers were entwined as we slowly walked up to my mother's office.

"I wonder what's happening, Zach" There was no need for him to reply. We both knew what was happening. We were going on a mission.

I hesitantly pushed the door open a couple of inches before we heard my mother say in a motherly and sweet voice

"Come in"

She gestured to the scarlet red leather sofa and we obediently sat down. I knew this was no game, I sat upright ready to take in whatever she said.

"We have monitored all your lessons and we feel that you two are the most equipped for this crucial mission," Joe Soloman slowly walked out from behind the entrance door. He continued... "Your mission is to go to a civilian school (of course you will blend right in)…" he paused and glanced between us. I blushed again "…we suspect a group of other elite junior spies; or I should rather say, COC trainees…"

Zach flinched.

"… they are planning to invade the area and take over the school. Our sources tell us that they are planning to brainwash the students to destroy the top major spy societies. I should say, getting someone else to do their dirty work. Their DANGEROUS dirty work."

I couldn't believe it! We were actually going to go on our first real mission.

Pros and Cons for first real mission at civilian high school recorded by operative Cameron Morgan, also known as the Chameleon:

PRO we get to live a normal life

CON this probably includes many girls who are willing to take my boyfriend

PRO FOR CRYING OUT LOUD THIS IS OUR FIRST REAL MISSION

CON we could die

ANOTHER CON 1. I Will miss my friends 2. They have probably packed all my stuff

So overall, this mission was more worse than good.

**Rachel Morgan POV**

Finally my little girl was going on her first ever mission! This was so exciting

"Remember, don't do anything naughty while you're there" I chucked, I glanced between Cammie and Zach, they had been dating for a year now-everyone knew-she was not so much the Chameleon now. Maybe this was her chance to blend back in.

"Muuum!" Cammie cried blushing

Aww my sweetheart .


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday I had an English essay which took all night. So anyway, to make up for it, today I have done chapter 2, 3 and 4!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series and I am not Ally Carter!**_

Cammie POV

"OMG Cammie! You're going on your first ever mission; with your boyfriend! I need to kit you out!" Screamed Macey after I had told Bex, Liz and my super-model friend about the upcoming events.

While Macey was doing my makeup, because we were departing in 3 hours, Bex and Liz kept surveillance over the boys using bugs we had implanted in their room. Bex gawped at Grant while he was punching the poor wardrobe, which was at the receiving end of all his fatal hits. Meanwhile, Liz was literally drooling. Actual droolage as she stared fascinated as Jonas built his supercomputer-his latest project-from scratch.

I was in the makeup booth (i.e. the bathroom) for 43 minutes and 10 seconds (according to my internal clock. Macey carefully plucked my eyebrows and applied mascara, eyeliner and a final tough of lip-gloss. Apparently, she wanted to give me a 'natural' look. I finally gave up, I saw the look in Macey's eyes and she knew I was hiding something.

Macey POV

I knew something was up! I quickly rummaged through my designer collection until I found IT. I quickly threw her the prom dress and swung some of my makeup like a frisbee towards Cammie. This means Cammie gets to go to two proms. The Gallagher prom and the prom she will be attending on her mission. But next time I will make sure I am all set to give her a prom makeover for her REAL prom.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Liz motion to us to come to the computer screen.

"So, you're going to a prom?" Jonas looked up from his computer seeing the suit Zach was holding

"Yeah, why?" Zach replied.

"Well, I just you know…THIS IS SO UNFAIR! You get to go to a prom twice with Cammie. I only get to go once with Liz!"

Liz squealed, "he's going to ask me to the prom? Oh my gosh!"

"Now, now. That's not how a spy is supposed to act, is it now?" Zach smirked. Jonas' face went red. Bex had spoken into the microphone and all the boys knew they were being watched.

Zach POV

As we slipped into the Ferrari, I knew this was going to be one heck of a ride. Cammie snuggled up next to me and we both drifted off into sleep…

Cammie POV

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Joe Soloman was ranting at us, "WE'RE HERE!"

I finally properly opened my eyes for the first time to see Joe and Zach already prepared to go.

I glanced at the entrance to the school and read the name in steel letters,

This was Josh's school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, today I am going to post chapters 3, 4 and maybe 5. Enjoy **

Cammie POV

I tried to hide next to Zach as we walked through the entrance, pretending to look like normal teenagers. I was wearing a prepared designer outfit (curtsey of Macey): REALLY SKINNY white jeans; a violet glitter vest top with Chanel written across the front in white; complete with violet patent Doc Martin combat boots and to finish it off, a tan leather low hanging back pack with a drawstring lid (my own addition).

I felt people staring at us. The new kids. I didn't feel much like the chameleon now.

"Hi! I'm Abi!" I already felt someone behind me, it was one of the first things we learned at Gallagher, but I wasn't expecting that. I turned around to be faced with a bright, smiley girl standing next to a very subdued boy. Even though their personalities were like chalk and cheese (**cliché, I know**) they looked like they were a couple.

"Hey, I'm Cammie, and this is Zach," I casually gestured towards Zach

Abi spoke almost immediately "Well, nice to meet you Cammie and Zach. Cammie, I am your dorm buddie and Zach is Marks!"

"Yeah…" Zach said distantly, holding a hand for Mark to shake. Unfortunately, his gesture wasn't returned.

Next, thing I know, I am facing towards a locker as I saw Josh walk up the corridor.

Abi was standing about 1cm away from me "I see you found your lockers then!" Abi was presenting a grin that went from eye to eye.

Zach POV

_I remember him_ I thought. Jimmy was walking up the corrider. Cammie obviously saw my eyes go even greener with envy.

"Jealous are we now Zachary?"

"No, why would I be jealous? I got the girl," Cammie obviously didn't believe thisas I saw her bracelet vibrate. But she argued no more.

That's when I faced my next trouble.

Cammie POV 

I already sensed the girl coming towards us even before I turned around from facing the, now filled to the brim with school books, locker. I was string at Zach, my famous warning stare.

_You thinking what I'm thinking?_

_Uh huh _Zach nodded.We exchanged glances having a silent conversation just as the fake blond girl and all her clan paraded up to us.

I wasn't going to budge, even if I felt the surprisingly hard nudge from the girl who probably couldn't lift a 1KG dumbbell.

Zach POV

As she was sidestepping next to Cammie, failing to budge her, she leant her arm against my girlfriends locker, revealing a lot. But I didn't look there. I stared at the blond bimbo directly in the face.

"And you want?" I asked harshly

Ignoring my comment, the girl replied in the sluttiest voice I have ever heard:

"Heyyyy. Wanna' go out some timeeee," I wasn't prepared to let this fake wreck my day.

"Why do you ask? I'm sure there are plenty others who are stupid enough to 'go out some timeeee' with you" I replied imitating her squeaky voice.

I smirked at the girl. Not my Cammie smirk. But one much more evil and annoying. Cammie was unbeknown to this dark side of me and looked at me surprised; even for a spy who could easily hide her feelings. But she was grateful and she smiled at me. I love it when she smiles. The blond and her clan paraded off humphing and sighing under her breath. It was clear she hadn't been turned down before.


	4. Chapter 4

Cammie POV

Before I even had a chance to open my suitcase, Zach walked in already in a different outfit. Blue wash jeans; a scarlet red hooded jumper; a blue custom David & Goliath jumper that said: to spy or not to spy? And dark brown leather combat boots with the jeans tucked in. I never thought he had an eye for fashion.

"wha…"

"shhhh.." he whispered placing his finger to my lips.

He pulled me closer, his arms around my waist.

"So. Are you going to show me this prom dress?"

"Nope" I copied his smirk "Not until Prom night"

He pouted his lips "Aww but it's a month away"

"Awww, I know it is. I guess you will just have to wait blackthorne boy."

"I guess so, Gallagher girl." We drew closer and we finally reached each other's lips.

Just a few seconds after passionately kissing, Abi strode in. She stopped in her tracks.

"Oopsie daisy!" She sang. It annoyed me how much she sounded like Liz, who I missed terribly already, like all my Gallagher sisters. "Did I interrupt something"

But before either one of us could answer, we leaned in to kiss a second time.

We decided to join the martial arts club. We didn't want our fighting skills to become sloppy. I would also join the writing club who managed the school newspaper for updates and any suspicious goings on that any other pupils have seen. Zach wanted to join the football club too.

"Hey! I'm good at it! I used to play it in my old old school, before…" I cut him off

"C'mon, we don't want to blow our cover right? And anyway, drive your massive ego somewhere else before I lose the plot!" I sighed. He smirked.

"Of course we don't, Gallagher girl…"

The bell rang for break just after we had attended our first lesson the day. Physical Education. Very different from our school's idea of P and E. Instead of throwing punches, we were throwing balls. It was a game of dodgeball.

35 minutes 21 seconds earlier:

Cammie POV

As soon as Mr. Jefferys blew the whistle, we all started playing. The blond bimbos squealed and went to their desired boy for protection. Most of boys looked very pleased with themselves. Oh how dumb they were.

Alexis, the one we saw earlier (we overheard some boys calling her), ran straight for Zach. Abi glanced at me with a worried glance. _Watch out! This is what happens to them all_. Unknowing. I silently replied with an evil smile. I wasn't annoyed, just amused. I threw a ball directing it at Alexis' perfect legs wanting to make a bruise. I didn't even use half my full strength. I didn't need to with a girl like _her_.

Alexis POV

"Oweeeee!" I screamed as I limped off to the sides; getting pity from all boys and my friends watching with anxiety. Not the girls though, especially the new girl. They looked at me with faces as hard as rocks. But they didn't matter though. I was determined to get that new boy. Zach, was it? I haven't lost one yet. But this one was sure the toughest.

"You go girl!" I heard him cry, punching his fist in the air. For a moment I thought it was directed at me. It always is. I smiled and I was about to get up before I stopped in my tracks. The new girl I saw earlier, Cammie I think her name is, run over to you know who and they shared a quick kiss. So that was it then? A couple I had to deal with? I have had a lot of experience with breaking up couples and this one looked particularly rewarding. Game on…

Josh POV

I was just warming up in martial arts club when I saw the new kids come in from the shadow on the way. They were quietly talking to each other,

"…that Alexis is really getting on my nerves…"

"…can't she just leave it?.."

"…took everyone out it 5 minutes"

"…PE so boring not like back home…"

The voice sounded very similar. I had heard rumours of the new kids, one with sandy blond hair and one with an outgrowing buzz cut. But nothing prepared me for this…

Zach POV

As we walked through the doors to the gym once more, I was unsurprised to find that all in the room were boys. I saw him. I couldn't believe it! Jimmy was here. He was staring at Cammie with his mouth wide open. Surprised, huh? I didn't feel jealous this time round. Just content. As I have said before. I got the girl.

I glanced around and saw that the attendees of this club were either brown or black belt. I was just thinking, _I could take these guys out with the spare button for my jeans and their shoelaces, _when our kind coach Jefferys decided to make an appearance.

Cammie POV

"Right everyone, we have new members joining us today, so be extra nice to them and don't kick their buts will you. I don't want to be taking you to A and E. I'm going to get lunch now, it's burger and fries today in the Canteen. Remember. Be. Nice!"

And with that our coach stormed out of the gym like he owned the place. Well… I guess he did.

After the equipment had been set up, Zach and I started to chat, we were discussing what moves we were going to practice when all the boys, except from Josh started chuckling, which slowly graduated into a laugh. We stopped and stared at them.

"Come here and fight one of us, show us what you're made of" the biggest of the bunch said

I happily skipped towards him, a dumb pretty girl look forced across my face. Zach smirked. I smiled my evil smile. The boy did not know what was coming to him. He held out his hands in a tormenting manor. Josh grimaced; imaging the consequences of the fight after Brutus here beat me up.

"Bring it on"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys I have read your reviews and I am sorry for not updating recently. This is because 1. Homework (I know, lame Excuse but it is true ) and 2. We have some pretty major tests coming up at the end of this month and I have started revising. I am also now going to mainly stick to the POVs of Zach and Cammie not to make it confusing (unless the other character's POVs are needed for the plot). And lastly, I'm going to give a bit more detail. (I also tried to include dividers but they didn't appear when I published it) Thanks everyone **

Cammie POV

I first gave the boy a small punch. Hardly inflicting harm so he was distracted in his glory. That's when I kicked him as hard as I could (in you know where), rolled around him so I was facing the other way and twisted his wrists backwards. He fell to the floor and was crying in pain. The others backed off.

"Who's Brutus now?" I remarked. Brutus groaned in pain.

"What a strange nick-name for such a weak boy!" I heard the others chuckle. All except Josh and Zach. Zach was smirking while Josh stood there as stiff as a board in awe.

Josh had apparently had not got the message and walked up to Zach; I could feel a hint of jealousy in him.

"You want to fight?" Zach asked him

"Uh. Uh.. OK. But be careful. I'm black 10th Dan belt." Josh timidly replied. I felt a bit sorry for the guy actually. Seeing as he was about to be beaten up into mush.

"I see that." Zach stated sarcastically; looking at Josh's black belt with 10 stripes on them, making his point.

Zach POV

I launched my first punch into his arm. Unfortunately, I couldn't punch him in the face. No extra credit here, just a couple of detentions and possible suspension from the school. I somersaulted around him and rammed straight into him. The next thing I know, Josh is on the floor.

Jeffery's strode in munching on a burger and holding a box of fries. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Jimmy and "Brutus" on the floor while Cammie and I were the only ones standing. (All the others in the club ran out the room screaming like girls when Cammie gave them the death stare).

Cammie POV

I quickly power walked past Mr. Jefferys so I could get to the changing room. Zach carried on slowly behind me. However, he managed to keep up with me due to the long strides he was taking. I went to the girls changing rooms and found my P.E locker, number 383.

I was thinking to myself, _anyone could break into these lockers, they should have voice and thumb recognition at the very least, _just as a pink and blond figure strode up to me, purposely swinging her hips.

"So, you know that new kid Zach? You seem close" She asked curtly

"Well, Alexis, unfortunately he is unavailable" I replied, just rude.

I slammed the door of my locker shut and walked out of the changing room.

"I'll get him, don't worry, I always get them!" She screamed after me. I chuckled,_ we'll see about that…_

In every step I took, my anger came through as hard heavy steps that only a spy could notice. I felt some strong arms wrap around my waist. I didn't try to pull away.

"So, if we don't hurry up, all the burgers will be gone from the Cafeteria," the person said, a voice that could only be Zach's.

"Well, I don't think I fancy lunch in the Cafeteria, why don't we just get a sandwich and eat outside today"

"Sure, I don't mind. Whatever you want" He whispered. That's when I looked up at him; smirking.

"Hey! Don't steal my smirk!" Zach whined while pouting.

"C'mon, let's go" We headed to get our lunch, I had a BLT sandwich, while Zach had a peanut butter and chocolate spread sandwich. When we sat down, under a shady tree, we both dug in greedily, hungry from our fight previously that lunch time.

"Mmm, this is good!" I gurgled through chews

"Didn't your mommy teach you not to eat with your mouthful, Cameron dear?" He smirked

"No, she was teaching my how to do roundhouse kicks and twist punches instead. I seem to recall, that being much more important!" I snapped back jokingly

"Madame Dabney would be horrified!" Zach gasped. He knew he had won this conversation.

"Oh joy. Here comes the blond bimbo" Zach muttered. Loud enough for a spy to hear, but not for a civilian.

"So…that party Mark's mate is having, do you want to go?" Zach asked loudly so Alexis could hear. It was true, there was a party. I remember people talking about it in English earlier that day.

"Yeah sure! We could always see a movie before that. Johnny English or James Bond maybe?" I replied

"That would be great Gallagher Girl!"

"Wait! You go to Gallagher?" Alexis stuck her finger at me. Precisely 2.35 inches from poking me in the eye. I didn't blink, not even a flinch.

"Yeah, and why do you ask?" my voice as sour as a lemon

"Well, that rich snobby school is so stupid I don't know why he…" she darted her finger so it was stuck at Zach "… would date one of you! Why don't you date me!"

"Well one, Gallagher is more than meets the eye and is not a rich and snobby school; and two, why would I go out with someone who is sticking their ugly finger right in my face!"

"Don't call my finger ugly! I have it manicured every other day!"

"Right, now could you leave us in peace!" I sighed, already annoyed.

"FINE!" Alexis strode off again, exaggerating how far her hips were swaying side to side. I seriously thought she would topple over.

The bell rang for our next lesson. Languages. We later found out that we were having a special guest come in and teach us Norwegian. A language we already knew and in the lesson when we started talking the language. Everyone stared at us, even the guest teacher.

"Vi vet mye mer enn selv den spesiell gjest gjør. Han kan ikke være norsk! (We know much more than even the special guest does. He can't be Norwegian!)"

"Hele klassen ser på oss nå. La oss bare fortsette å snakke norsk. Mr. Special gjest, vi lærer norsk i vår annen skole, er vi på en børs. (The whole class is looking at us now. Let's just carry on talking Norwegian. Mr. Special guest, we learn Norwegian in our other school, we are on an exchange.)" The guest nodded at us.

After the hour of learning absolutely nothing, the bell rang again.

The final lesson of the day came, after school was the party and I couldn't wait. Our last lesson was Maths. I silently hoped that THEY (i.e Josh and his friends including DeeDee and Dillon) wouldn't be in my class. I desperately prayed, but to no avail. I saw them walk through the door, and Josh studied me, seeing that I occupied the 3 table at the back by myself. He was walking over to me _please come back and sit down Zach. _I glared at him. He got my message and came to sit down.

"Sorry Gallagher Girl, what's wrong?" I silently motioned my head to Josh who had stopped walking towards me, seeing Zach, and headed for his friends.

"Oh I see Gallagher Girl, I'm sorry" He apologised, smirking all the while.

Thank goodness Alexis wasn't in this class. She had tried to get Zach's attention all day. The teacher Ms. Campbell trotted in.

"Hello everybody. Today we will be doing Algebra. This is how you work it out, it takes lots of practice and takes a very long time to solve…" She screeched

Ms. Campbell wrote on the board. I figured it was already something we had done at Gallagher, and probably Blackthorne too. First year, I seem to remember.

"Right everybody! Page 64, all the questions! Those who do not finish it this lesson will finish tomorrow lunch!" She screamed, raising her voice for the last part; everyone groaned.

We obediently opened the book. Found the page and started working.

"It's not really very challenging" Zach semi-whispered to me, unfortunately, Ms. Campbell seemed to have a very good sense of hearing.

"What was that, Mr. Goode?" she asked patronisingly.

"I just said, Ms, that this is good for practicing" being an expert liar, after years of training, our teacher believed it without a second thought "Very well"

We could finish each of these questions in 10 seconds, but we didn't want to blow our cover, so we spent around half a minute on each. After 4 minutes and 21 seconds, we were on the last question. _This is so easy._ After 4 minutes and 53 seconds, we put our hand up to alert the teacher we had finished.

"Stuck Cameron and Zachary?"

"Oh no Ms, we have finished. You can call us Cammie and Zach by the way" I smiled at her. Ms Campbell looked extremely surprised.

"Well, I don't have any more work for you, and I suppose it is the end of the day. You may leave." She smiled back at us.

I pulled out my chair and stood up. I already knew that everyone was staring at us. And the fact that 21 out of the class of 30 had dropped their pencil, that 13 of the class had only completed question 1 (the rest were half way through it) and that 28 of the class were gawping (the other 2 being us). I swear that their jaws were going to drop off.

As soon as we had left, I heard hushed whispers coming from behind the classroom door. Zach and I hurried back to our dorm rooms. I threw myself onto my bed, happy to be free. I began to complete all the homework I got today. A miniscule amount of 5 pieces, that took me 6 minutes and 24.67 seconds to complete. By then, Zach had finished his homework and walked into my room, uninvited.

"Budge up!" I heard him say while he was smirking. I didn't even have to look up

"Who will Madame Dabney be disappointed in now? That was very rude. Stop smirking as well"

"How did you know I was smirking" He carried on

"You always smirk"

"True…"

I tapped on the place next to me. He came and lay next to me. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes. Staring at the ceiling.

"I choose James Bond by the way. It is more realistic and we can compare, see where he went wrong" He said

"Cool" I said "I can't wait for this evening!"

"me too…" he drifted off mind in thought

We lay there for the rest of the hour and just before the bell went (1 minute and 29 seconds) he got up. "I better start getting ready"

"Me too" I replied still lying on my bed

"See you"

"Bye for now" He kissed my check and went back to his room just in time (2.3 seconds) before the bell rang.

Tonight was going to be great.


End file.
